The Story of Kion
by Toothless34
Summary: This starts from when Nala is pregnant with Kion.
1. Problem in the Pride Lands

**Nala Tells Simba She's Pregnant**

Nala was laying next to Simba in Pride Rock while their kids, Kopa and Kiara, were playing outside.

Nala: Simba.

Simba: Yes, Nala.

Nala: I'm pregnant again.

Simba: That's good news.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cubs Found Out Nala's Pregnant**

Simba and Nala were still in Pride Rock and it was getting late so Kiara and Kopa came in.

Nala: Kopa, Kiara.

The two young cubs went over to their mother.

Kopa: What is it mom?

Simba: Me and your mom has something to tell you both.

Kiara: What is it?

Nala: I'm pregnant.

Kiara: Yes. I don't have to be the youngest anymore.

Kopa: And I get another younger sibling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kiara and Kopa**

The next day, Kiara and Kopa went outside excitedly to play and they saw Simba walk to the edge of Pride Rock. Then, Kiara and Kopa took off from Pride Rock.

Kiara: This is exciting. A new little sibling.

Kopa: I know. I can't wait.

Kiara: What about we go back to Pride Rock and see if the sibling is born yet?

Kopa: Good idea. Let's go.

The cubs headed back to Pride Rock in a hurry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Trouble Comes to the Pride Lands**

Mystery Lion: You four cause problems elsewhere while I go to Pride Rock to deal with Nala.

Hito: You got it. Come on you three.

They all went to cause problems in the Pride Lands while the mystery lion went to Pride Rock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**At Pride Rock**

The cubs were around their mother and Simba was in there too. Zazu came into Pride Rock with an emergency.

Zazu: Sire, there's 4 lions and lionesses causing attacking an antelope herd.

Simba: You cubs stay with your mother. I gotta deal with this.

The cubs nodded and Simba took off running. After Simba took off, the mystery lion had walked in and the cubs moved closer to Nala as Nala stood up.

Mystery Lion: Nice to see you again, Nala.

Nala: Well, I can't say the same. Now get out.

Mystery Lion: Well, who are these two little cubs? And it looks like there's one on the way.

Nala: That is none of your business, Suko. Now get out.

Suko got closer to Nala and the cubs backed up.

Suko: Well, I got those 4 lions and lionesses to cause a problem to draw Simba away from here and you can't do much with that one on the way.

Nala growled at Suko.

Nala: Get out.


	2. Revealed

**Pride Rock**

Simba came back to Pride Rock after he and the other lionesses beat the 4 lions and lionesses. Simba walked into Pride Rock and saw Suko so close to Nala and the cubs but Suko hadn't spotted Simba yet.

Suko: So why don't you come with me? You can't fight me.

Simba roared and went by Nala to get Suko to back away. Suko backed up a little but not by much.

Simba: Back off.

Suko: Looks like Nala hasn't told you about me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nala's Past Revealed**

Suko: Back when Scar was King and Nala was out looking for help, we met.

Nala: It wasn't pleasant. He tried to get me to mate with him. I wasn't going to mate with him. So I took off. That's when I found you.

Suko: But what you don't know is that I followed you and watched you.


	3. Pride Lands

**Pride Rock**

Simba: So wait until now to show yourself?

Suko: Because the one that Nala is gonna have is going to be special. More special than you even realize.

Nala: In that case, leave now and don't come back.

Suko: Fine. I'll leave but i'll be back when that little one is born when you least expect it.

Suko left Pride Rock but the threat remained because they have no clue what Suko would do when the young one was born. Simba and the cubs stayed with Nala and she laid back down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kion is Born/ Cubs Meet Kion**

Nala was ready to give birth so the two young cubs were sent outside until it was finished. Nala gave birth and Simba and Nala named him Kion. Simba went out to get Kopa and Kiara to bring them to meet Kion.

Simba: Kiara. Kopa. Come meet your new little brother.

The cubs went in to meet Kion.

Kiara: What's his name?

Nala: His name is Kion.

The cubs nuzzled their new brother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Few Years Later**

Kion woke up first and decided to go outside by himself while everybody else was still asleep. Nala woke up a little while after Kion left. Nala remembered what Suko said he would do after Kion was born.

Nala: Simba. (Nudges Simba) Kion is gone.

Simba: Stay here with the other cubs while I find Kion.

Nala nodded and Simba left.


	4. Kion

**Kion and Suko**

Kion was playing with no one around. He was running around in the grass and laughing. Suddenly, someone came up to Kion.

Suko: Hello there, young Kion.

Kion backed up but didn't take off running.

Kion: Who are you?

Suko: My name is Suko, someone your parents know.

Kion: They never mentioned you.

Suko: Probably because me and your mother met when Scar was still King which is why she probably didn't mention me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Simba Confronts Suko**

Simba came out of no where and jumped up at Suko, just overhead of Kion. Simba knocked Suko down and pinned him down but Suko got him off of him.

Simba: Stay away from Kion and the other cubs.

Suko: I never said that I wanted Kiara and Kopa. I just want Kion. He is special more than you realize.

Simba: All the cubs are special in their own way.

Suko: There's something about him that you don't know yet that I do.

Suko tried to go after Kion again but Simba blocked his path.

Simba: Leave now.

Suko: I'll leave but don't think that this is the last you'll hear of me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kion and Simba Goes Back to Pride Rock**

Simba picked up Kion and walked him away from Suko but once they were half way back to Pride Rock, Simba put Kion down for Kion to walk the rest of the way. On their way back they talked.

Simba: Why did you leave by yourself and while everyone was asleep?

Kion: I wanted to play and I didn't want to wait. Who is Suko anyway?

Simba: Suko is a bad lion that you shouldn't be around but we should make sure your mom knows that you're okay because she has been worried about you.

They got back to Pride Rock and Nala was happy to know that Suko didn't get Kion but Simba was wondering what made Suko so interested in Kion. So Simba went to find out from Rafiki and having Nala stay there with the cubs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Simba and Rafiki**

Simba called for Rafiki at his tree.

Simba: Rafiki. Do you know what Suko sees that is so special about Kion?

Rafiki: (Laughs) The Lions of the Past told me that Kion will grow up to be Leader of the Lion Guard and have the Roar of the Elders.

Simba: How can you tell when he's ready to be Leader of the Lion Guard?

Rafiki: It will be when he first uses the Roar.

Simba figured that he should prepare Kion for when it is time to be a leader and Simba walked off.


	5. Suko's Plan

Suko was walking around where his pride until he came across the cubs. Suko started talking to his cub.

Suko: Which one of you cubs would like to meet a young lion cub in the Pride Lands?

A young male cub, about the same age as Kion by the name of Surk, stepped forward.

Surk: I would love to meet another male cub who is new to me.

Suko: Soon as he trusts you and wants to play, bring him here and he'll train but when he's free, you can play with him and keep him here, don't let him go back to Pride Rock.

Surk: Okay.

Suko: Now don't betray me and actually join Simba's Pride because Kion is young and should be easily tricked as long as he's not with his older brother and sister.

Surk: So he's the youngest in his family and also his name is Kion?

Suko: Yes. Just don't let him know that you're planning on bringing him here or that you know his name until he introduces himself.

Surk: Got it. Become friends, trick him into trusting me, don't do anything while the older brother and sister are around, bring him here, and don't let him return to Pride Rock. Is that it?

Suko: Yes. Now go move along now.

Surk ran off to go to the Pride Lands to meet Kion and trick him.


	6. Kion in the Pride Lands

**Kion Meets Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga**

Timon and Pumbaa went to Pride Rock with Bunga for the first time and Kion and Bunga got along really quickly. They took off and something sped right past them.

Kion and Bunga: Whoa.

Bunga: What was that?

Fuli stopped and turned back around and ran back and stopped when she reached them.

Kion: Hi.

Bunga: Hi.

Fuli: Hi. I'm Fuli and I know that you're the king's son, Kion. But I don't know who the honey badger is.

Bunga: My name is Bunga. Timon and Pumbaa introduced us. Hey. Why don't we go play by the watering hole.

Fuli: Sure but I don't get along with water too much so don't expect me to go in the water.

They came to the watering hole and Bunga jumped in and splashed Kion and Fuli and neither one was happy about it. After Bunga jumped in, Beshte appeared. Bunga jumped out of the water.

Bunga: Who are you?

Beshte: My name's Beshte.

Bunga: My name is Bunga, Big B.

Beshte: You look like a Little B to me.

Fuli: Yeah, uh, hi. My name's Fuli.

Kion: My name's Kion.

Bunga: Son of the King.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mystery**

What Kion didn't know was that he was about to meet a certain lion cub when he is alone and his friends run off. Kion also didn't know was that Kopa was watching him behind some grass and was doing it quietly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kion Meets Surk**

Kion took off running because all his new friends had somewhere to be and he figured that he had to go back to Pride Rock. Kion ran over a lion cub that was sneaking around but Kion didn't know that he was being watched. Kion noticed that he ran over another cub that wasn't his brother or his sister. So Kion stopped and went over to the cub and helped him up.

Kion: Sorry. It's just that my parents don't want me out here by myself. My name is Kion by the way.

Surk: My name's Surk. It's okay. My parents are the same way. I sneaked away from them.

Kion: Well. I am on my way back to Pride Rock and I better go before dad sends Zazu or comes looking for me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Plan In Motion**

Surk: I know an amazing place that we can go and you won't be out here by yourself.

Kion: Where is this place that you're talking about?

Surk: That's a surprise.

Kopa came out of nowhere and went next to Kion.

Kopa {To Kion}: You weren't planning on going anywhere with a stranger, were you?

Kion {To Kopa}: Were you watching me?

Kopa: Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. But you shouldn't be going anywhere with a stranger. Come on, let's go back to Pride Rock. You can come too, if you want, Surk.

They all went to Pride Rock but when night fell, Surk pretended to be asleep while everyone else actually fell asleep. Once everyone was asleep, Surk went over to Kion and woke him up.

Kion: (Groans) What's going on? Surk?

Surk: Come on, let's go to the place that I told you about that's a surprise.

Kion: I don't know.

Surk: Come on. You won't be alone.

Kion: I guess this one time couldn't hurt.

They both took off to this "Surprise" place without anyone knowing where they went or that they weren't even there.


	7. Kion and a Fight

**Kion in Trouble**

Kion and Surk arrived at this "Surprise" place but it didn't look pretty.

Kion: What is this place?

Surk: This is my home.

Kion: This is nothing like the Pride Lands.

Suko: No it isn't.

Kion turned around at the voice and saw Suko, the one that's after him. Suko picked Kion up.

Kion: Put me down.

Suko refused and Surk followed them further into Suko's territory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kion's Family Realize That Kion Isn't There**

Kopa woke up and noticed that both Kion and Surk wasn't there. Kopa started freaking out so then he woke up Simba.

Simba: Kopa. What's wrong?

Kopa: Kion and Surk are gone.

Simba: In the middle of the night? Do you know where they would go?

Kopa: Earlier I saw Surk trying to get Kion to go somewhere but didn't say where.

Simba: I need to check in a certain place but you need to stay around Pride Rock.

Kopa nodded and Simba took off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**In Suko's Territory**

Suko finally put Kion down and Kion tried to take off to get back to the Pride Lands but Suko put his paw on Kion's tail.

Kion: Let me go.

Suko: No. You need to stay here and train.

Kion: I want to go home.

Suko: No. You are more special than any of your parents know.

Kion looked up at Suko.

Suko: Time for you to rest because you got a hard day of training ahead of you starting tomorrow.

Kion laid down but Suko never removed his paw from on Kion's tail. Surk laid down too next to Kion. The next day, Suko woke Kion up.

Suko: It's time to train. You can play with Surko later.

Suko let go off Kion's tail and Kion knocked over Surko and took off running from them and he ran into Simba. Simba was in Suko's territory and looked at Kion.

Simba: Are you okay, Kion?

Kion: {Breathing Deeply} Yeah. But he wants me to train for whatever reason.

Suko came up from behind Kion and was about to grab Kion but Simba stopped Suko.

Suko: It is time for him to train and he is a very special boy.

Simba: He doesn't need to train and Kion is fine where he is with his family.

Simba had taken Kion home where he belongs.


	8. Ending

**Back In the Pride Lands**

Simba and Kion returned to the Pride Lands. Kion's family embraced Kion.

Kiara: That is some problem.

Kopa: That must've been scary for you.

Kion: It was. I am going to play with my friends.

Nala: Okay but stay away from Suko's territory.

Kion took off to find his friends. Kion then spotted Suko and Surk right in front of him. Kion backed away.

Kion: What do you want?

Suko: To take you back to my territory to train you.

Kion: No. I'm not going with you.

Suko and Surk tried to pounce on Kion but Kion dodged it because he was still a little young yet to fight. Kion took off but didn't go hiding. Instead, he used his height against Suko and managed to drive him away on his own. Kion went to play with his friends.


End file.
